I Need You Now,Seto Kaiba
by Nightbringer3000
Summary: Chapter 13 is UP! Tea has heard the secret from Seto. Everything is going according to plan. But, what is the plan that hasn't been spoken of?Read on to find out!
1. The Airplane Ride

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba.

By Nightbringer3000

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! And this popped up in my mind five minutes ago.

Enjoy the story so far!

Hi! My name is Tea Gardner. Right now I am on the plane to New York City. I do NOT think I can be in NYC without Kaiba. I need him. I love him. I am going to college to be a professional Ballet dancer. This is not going to work out.

My beloved Tea, where are you? By the way my name is Seto Kaiba. I am on an airplane to New York City.

I am going to college to be a better CEO of Kaiba Corp. I heard that my roomie is a girl,I wonder who it is?

I hope Mokuba and Noah are good boys while I am gone.

This is the part when they take a stretch and walk around the plane.

BAM! WHOOPS sorry. Tea?! Kaiba?! What are you doing here?

"Well" Tea said. "I am going to NYC to college."

"So am I!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"So, Who is your roommate?" Tea eagerly said.

"I think it is you Tea" Kaiba sounded very happy.

The intercom suddenly blasted, "We will be landing in ten minutes please take a seat. Thank you."

"I guess I will see you later!" They said and went back to their seats.

At the airport things were getting weird.

Tea got off the airplane and went to the food court to see none other than YUGI!!!

"Oh my gosh it is you Tea!" Yugi ran over and hugged Tea.

"It's been so long, how are you?"

"Grandpa made me date Rebecca and now we are engaged"

Tea nearly fainted when she heard that. "You are going to marry HER?!" She gathered her bags and stomped off very madly. But, she was in love with Yami Yugi.And knowing he was dead there was nothing she could do to bring him back. That's when she fell in love with Seto Kaiba. The Bazillionare and cool dude.

Authors note: Please submit a review. It would help. I probably wont get much done for now but I am already typing more chapters see you next time!


	2. Trouble At The Airport

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba

By Nightbringer3000

Chapter 2 Trouble At The Airport

Tea, A tall girl with tight clothes, light brown hair and light blue eyes was in love with, Seto, a young man that was 5'8, had light brown hair and icicle blue eyes. They were roommates at the University Of New York! Who knows what will happen to them.

"Oh Yugi you forgot something!" Tea yelled but Yugi didn't listen.

What is this? Oh! It's Rebecca's phone number, .I think I'll call her.

"Put your hands up or die!" Yelled a masked person that looked just like Marick.

"Yeah what master Marick just said!" Yelled another masked figure that looked like Isis.(Ish-she-zoo)

"What's happening?" Tea said as she walked towards Marick.

"T-Tea?!" Marick and Isis both took off their masks and looked to see if their eyes were going Goo Goo.

Seto stepped in luggage in his hands and his arm was bloody murder. He looked as if he was on his last leg. But that didn't stop him from punching Marick so hard that it left a bruise.

"Seto!!!! Why the heck did you do that." Screamed Tea so LOUD that the whole airport could hear her.

"Can't you guys see that I'm dying here." Seto then began crying he didn't know why but he knew his last hours were coming. He felt sick after he got shot by Marick.

"Seto, how about we go to First Aid and get some bandages for your wound." So Tea and Seto went off to the first aid station.

"Will I die?" Seto started crying again.

"No you are just fine" The awfully sexy nurse said.

Then Tea and Seto Hugged each other for joy. They both blushed ten shades of red and pink.

Then they laughed hysterically. Since they were sitting rigt next to each other,Seto leaned in for a kiss.

**The veiwers go oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Seto got just what he needed a big humongous **SLAP!!! **On his cheek.

**Now the veiwers go HARDY HAR HAR HAR!!!NAR HAR!!!!!**

Tea blushed even more now that everyone saw that. So they decided it was best to rent a car and get to college.

On The Road. 

Tea drove wildly as Seto yelled "Slow Down or Pete Sakes."

Tea listened and turned on the raidio.

"NOW TIME FOR ASHLEE SIMPSON!!!!" boomed the radio announcer dude.

On a Monday I am waiting,

Tuesday I am fading ,

And on Wednesday I can't sleep,

"Well this is a nice song" Tea added

Am I falling?

I hear you

Out of darkness comes a clear view,

As you come to rescue me

Seto started sing horridly and loudly to the song.

Tea got sick of yhe singing and turned the radio OFF.

Then they finally got to Th University Of New York.

**An: Ha! I will leave you at a cliffhanger! I am so evil aren't I?**

Well I am typing up more chapters so it might be a few days before the next one comes up. I am busy 

**With my Clarinet and school so I am trying to find time for this Fanfiction. Bye NB3000 **


	3. Here at Last!

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**By Nightbringer3000**

**Chapter 3 Here At Last**

****

**At The University Of New York**

INTRO/Review 

Soon Tea and Seto arrived at The University Of New York. They got off at Exit 25 and were on their way to education. Seto still wanted that kiss from Tea but when she slapped him he felt sorry he ever tried to. Tea was worried about all the new people she would meet and if she would get to her classes on time.

"Wow this campus is huge!" Tea said. Tea never saw a place so huge in her life except Domino City where she lived and where her friends are.

"Bloody hell!" Seto said it alright this is a very large place. In my mind I see this almost or larger than Purdue University.

They got in then they looked for their room.

"Tea, there's a problem." Seto looked horrified.

"What is it." Tea looked confused.

"We are---We are---WE ARE ROOMMATES" Seto looked like he was going to barf.

"Seto don't worry I am sure it's a mistake."

But it wasn't, they WERE roommates. So they got the luggage from the car, got to their room, and started unpacking. Tea got into the habit of calling Seto his last name, Kaiba, instead of Seto.

The First Day Of School

"Well I'm glad we got our room set up nicely, Tea." Seto growled.

Last night they got everything set up. But Seto couldn't stop thinking of Tea and how much he wanted to sllep with Tea.

"Yep I am glad too but you kept me up half the night with your snoring." Tea sounded disgusted.

The Night Before Another Flashback

Tea was minding her own business in the shower and music on.

WHAM!! The door flew open. Seto didn't notice that Tea was in the shower. So he got undressed and when he opened the shower curtain Tea was minding her business. EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! Tea screamed and Seto did too but he saw too much he could handle. He saw Tea NAKED and was staring at her. Tea saw a little too much too. She saw Seto's private parts.

Later That Night/Still Yesterday's Flashback

Tea quickly got dressed and got out her art supplies. She was going to make a BRIGHT,COLORFUL,PRETTY sign that said, "PLEASE knock first Mr. Kaiba (That means you Seto.)

Seto got out and apologized to Tea. She said, "How about I stare at you naked, Kaiba?"

They agreed being roommates was totally NOT cool.

First Period /Tea Science/Seto Math

In the classroom Tea was in was a cute teacher he looked nice so hopefully this would be a good time to enjoy science.

"Hello class my name is Mr Boezeman"

Mr. Boezeman is a teacher at my school

"Hi Mr. Boezeman"The class of about 40 replied.

There was something special about him all the girls thought he was cute.

In the classroom Kaiba was in Kaiba felt left out he didn't know anyone and obviously after what happened last night I don't think he wants anyone over at their room. But then he thought he saw Joey wait it WAS Joey but what was he doing here is New York the hotspot.

"Class take a seat Good Morning I am your Math teacher Mrs. Monts."

I had a Mrs. Monts for 4th grade.

Well she seems nice hope there isn't any homework.

AN: Ha I AM LEAVING YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER AGAIN. I AM STILL TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A COUPLE OF DAYS.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON.


	4. The Long Hard Days

**I Need You Now Seto Kaiba**

**By Nightbringer3000**

**Chapter 4 The Long Hard Days**

**Review/ Intro**

**Last time Seto thought he saw Joey on the first day of school. Is it really him?**

**You should read the rest of this chapter to find out more answers to what is really going on at college.**

**The Second Day Of School**

When Tea and Seto finally got back to their room they were so tired after all the hard work they did. Seto was learning the Economics and Tea was doing her dancing routine.

"Well I am **SO **glad that yesterday was take it easy. But today is going to be harder." Tea complained.

"Well Hu- I mean swee- I mean Tea I have been having a hard time too." Seto was angry. "Well I guess I better get going.

**Tea's day of FUN**

It was Tuesday and that meant it was a day of fun for Tea. Tuesdays were the easiest days for Tea. So she decided to play hooky and go to Domino City for the day. She looked at an invitation to Yugi and Rebecca's wedding. It was today and Tea had the perfect dress for the occasion. So Tea called Yugi to see if things were okay.

"Hello?" Yugi answered.

"Hi it's Tea." She replied

"KOOL wassup?" Yugi was very eccentric.

"Oh nuthin much just doin school stuff and reading my mangas and chillin out." Tea was happy she was talking to Yugi after 2 weeks.

"Cool. You **DO **know that my wedding is tomorrow right?"

"Uh huh got the invitation t'day and I will come cause t'morrows a day off day when the students can do whatever they want to do."

"Well I gotta go now see ya t'morrow." **CLIK **Yugi hung up.

"Well I guess I'll call Rebecca." Tea said to herself.

**RING RING RING **"Hello? Rebecca speaking." She answered.

"Hi it's Tea!" She replied happily.

"I heard you are is love with Yugi's Yami. Is that true? I still hate you." Then she hung up.

I guess I will go to the airport once Seto gets home. Soon after Seto got home.

"You will never guess who's in my Math class." Seto looked possessed by something.

"Who?" Tea was eager to find out.

"I saw Wheeler I saw Joey Wheeler and he is in my Math **AND **English class.

"WOW that's cool! I didn't know that he would be here!" Tea was very happy.

And they went to the airport and saw Mokuba and Noah!

"What ARE you doing here?" Seto screamed.

"We are lookin for you too." They replied.

"Well we are goin to Domino City wanna come back?" Tea sweetly said.

"Sure, We will get more chances to see you guys kiss."

"**WHAT did you just say?" **Seto was angry now the fiery background was behind him.

"Uh nothin we didn't say anything." They were acting awful weird.

"We gotta get going we're going to miss our ride." Tea was very worried.

So they went to the airplane and got settled but Seto was in 1st class and Tea was in 4th class.

The intercom blasted "Please fasten your seat belts we will be taking off in 5-4-3-2-1."

About 5 seconds later the next announcement was "Thank for flying with Triple A.

Please feel free to get up if you please. Your emergency kit is located above your seat. You will be notified before any emergency. Thank you and enjoy the ride."

So Tea decided to get up say hi to Seto. When she got to 1st class they were asleep. There was an empty seat next to them so she sat down and the seat was SO comfy she ALMOST fell asleep too.

"Seto wake up we're here!" The two brothers were yelling in his ear.

"What the Bloody Hell do you want!" Seto screamed back.

Tea was looking like DUH we're here.

"Are we here yet?"

"Oh big brother check it out it's Domino!"

"DUH we're here what did ya think we wanted let's go already.

So they got off and went in the airport. At least there isn't any sabotage tonight.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Seto hoped not the Great Grand Domino Hotel it was the worst one.

"I didn't get a reservation in time at the Domino Suites but there might be an available room." So Tea called them while Seto got Mokuba and Noah back to the Kaiba mansion.

"So didjya get a room?"

"Yep a nice big suite they told me."

"Alright lets go!"

**The Nice Big Suite**

When Seto and Tea got to the hotel they signed in a went to the room.

As soon as Seto looked around he said "Tea there's a **BIG **problem."

"What is it?" Tea replied.

"There's only **ONE** bed."

**AN: I like leaving at cliffhangers. I am still working on the next chapters I will keep them comin. Please review.**


	5. Back 2 Domino!

I Need You Know Seto Kaiba 

Chapter 5: Back 2 Domino!

By: Nightbringer3000

On the way to Tea and Seto's room / A flashback

Tea and Seto walked back to their room together.

"Seto, do you wanna go out for dinner?" Tea was a little worried. If he said yes, that would mean that would be their first time out for dinner.

"Sure. That sounds pleasant." Seto replied.

Tea yelped as she saw Joey walking with . . . MAI! The brunette was so ecstatic. Then she saw the two blondes kissing by a romantic sunset. Tea stared at them for half a second.

Seto saw her expression and asked her "Are you jealous? Do wanna be kissed?"

Tea's jaw dropped. She was all WOAH he said that!

"Sure . . ." Then Kaiba blushed BADLY.

So then it happened . . . they did kiss.

And that brings us back to the NICE BIG SUITE 

When they realized that there was only one bed, Tea wondered "I hope we can get a sleeping bag or something." Seto was NOT happy with the one bed idea.

Then Tea exclaimed "It looks like there is room for another small bed!"

So Seto went down to the reception desk and told the manager about it.

Ms. Mitchell (the manager) said " Oh! We had a broken bed in that room and we have a new bed to put in there."

Seto was relieved "At least I don't have to sleep with a girl." He thought.

When Tea and Seto were getting ready 

Tea was happy that Rebecca and Yugi were getting married. But she felt sad too. Knowing that there wouldn't be another Yami she got tears in her eyes. Soon Seto came in with handsome, casual clothes. He noticed Tea was crying.

"Are you okay Tea?" He asked.

"Well, sorta." She replied.

Tea was wearing a pretty sparkly red dress and her brown hair was in a loose bun.

"You look pretty tonight Sweet- I mean Hu- I mean Tea!" Seto was still blushing.

"Whatever you say Seto. We're gonna be late to the wedding if we don't hurry!" Now Tea was in a hurry to get going.

In Seto's Yellow SUV

It was awful quiet in Seto's yellow SUV.

"How about we see what's on the radio today!" Tea was tired of the silence.

"Whatever it is it is probably in Japanese." Seto liked Japanese singing but he liked American singing too.

Turns out it was not in Japanese.

Impatient about not being able to cross that step  
The hardware is broken  
And no answer comes out

Tea looked out the window trying to recognize Domino City. But she couldn't.

Power and affection  
If the balance isn't protected  
You will get yourself lost

Who is being controlled on the field?  
Told to go away, but...

Seto was in awe because he hasn't been in Domino for so long. And he was so happy cause he saw a few familiar faces walking around.

Selecting a road for an unseen tomorrow  
Maybe it can't be done  
Close your eyes, what your heart can do  
Definitely, just the cards  
A miracle will be drawn

Tea remembered Marick wanted to be a song writer. And he made a song for her. But the man that sang this sounded like him.

If you want to go, use all your strength  
Increase your precious things  
Forgetting the bad things

Who has the invisible wounds on the field  
It's an important power, so...

Seto was almost crying when they passed Kaiba Corp.

Find the one sadness and strength  
Understand the pain, now  
Take your time, on anything  
So you can't run away

The false people who make an unconcerned expression  
There are many of them, now  
Close your eyes, see with your heart, just the cards, and that is  
A promise, yes! you are the winner

Tea was happy when they passed Kame Game (Yugi's grandpa's card shop)

On the unseen tomorrow,  
Excitement, maybe it can be done, ah! discovered it  
Never lose! what your heart can do, definitly, just like cards  
A miracle will happen!

The song ended.

The DJ yelled "And that was Shuffle by Marick Ishtar!"

It was Marick who sang that song. Tea started to cry but then noticed now was NOT a good time to.

Then Tea remembered the song Marick wrote for her. It went something like this

Tomorrow's just another day, another way to spend my day  
All by myself  
Staring at the TV screen, flipping through my magazine  
Everything is unclear  
I need you here,doodoodoo  
And I wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
That I'll be okay  
I'll be okay  
Walking down this winding road, rainy days are all I know  
I have hit the ground  
Staring up into the sky, counting all the reasons why  
My mind is spinning around  
I need to breathe, doodoodoo  
So I wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
That I'll be okay  
I'll be okay  
Get up from off the floor I, I just can't take no more  
Leaving it all behind 'cause yesterday's gone  
Na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
And I wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
I need to wake up, put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home  
I need to break out, get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream out loud  
I need to break out,  
and alright,  
and okay,  
okay,  
alright,  
okay,  
o yea  
And we'll be all right  
Tomorrow's just another day, another way to spend my day

Yeah that's EXACTLY how it went!

Then Kaiba interrupted "Can I sing a song for you Tea?"

"Sure what's it called?"

"It's called Baby It's You"

"Alright here I go!"

Can somebody explain to me  
Why everbody is tryin' to be livin' like a celebrity  
Doin' what they see on MTV  
Ice is cool but I'm looking for more  
Simple things is what my heart beats for (cuz that's me)  
I don't ask for much (baby)  
Having you is enough

You ain't got to buy nothin'  
(it's not what I want)  
Baby it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere   
(it's not what I want)  
Baby it's you  
It's not 'bout what you got  
I know you got alot  
No matter what you do, you always get it hot, its you (its you)  
Baby it's you

It don't matter that your car is fly   
And your rims are spinnin' on the side  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cuz if I'm with you I'll be all right  
That's cool, but I'm lookin for more  
It's your love that my heart beats for (cuz that's me)  
You don't have to spend a dime (baby)  
I just want your time

You ain't got to buy nothin'  
(it's not what I want)  
Baby it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere   
(it's not what I want)  
Baby it's you  
It's not 'bout what you got  
I know you got alot  
No matter what you do, you always get it hot, its you (its you)  
Baby it's you

You ain't got to buy nothin'  
(it's not what I want)  
Baby it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere   
(it's not what I want)  
Baby it's you  
It's not 'bout what you got  
I know you got alot  
No matter what you do, you always get it hot, its you (its you)  
Baby it's you

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

"Didja like it?"

"BRAVO wait look! That's where the wedding is at lets park and hopefully we'll be able to say hi to Yugi and Rebecca."

So they parked and went inside.

In The Wedding Chapel

"Holy! This this place is HUGE!" Seto was all Woah!

"You said it Seto! This is huge." Tea was in awe.

In the background they heard the organ playing. And saw the priest reciting his lines. They decided to take a seat and go to the bathroom while they still could. Seto and Tea were sitting in the 5th row. The chapel was a tranquil place and it was lively and happy. So tea decided to take a look around. Soon the wedding started.

The cute little flower girl was making her way down the aisle with the ring bearer but there was something odd. They looked like NOAH and MOKUBA!

Next Rebecca and Yugi came hand in hand. When they made it to the front the Best man which was Duke came. And Rebecca's best friend Marissa came too.

The priest said to Yugi "Would you like this lovely woman Rebecca to be your wife?"

Yugi replied "I – I – I – I DO!" The crowd went Awwwww and sniffle sniffle.

Then the priest asked Rebecca "Do you want the handsome man Yugi to be your husband?"

Rebecca replied "I do."

Next the priest asked the people "Does anyone object? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was complete silence then a little girl asked "Mister man what does that mean?"

"Okay I guess we are all happy with these two getting married."

"RING BEARER!" The priest demanded.

"I am right here!" He replied.

"Give the ring to Yugi and let him give it to Rebecca." He ordered him.

So the ring bearer gave the ring to Yugi and he put it on Rebecca's ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said . . .

**HA I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! The Songs in this chapter are Shuffle from Yu-Gi-Oh! Tomorrow by Lillix and Baby It's You by Jojo.**

**I think I've improved with my skills some . . .**


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding ProblamOs!

I Need You Now Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 6 Wedding ProblamOs **

**By Nightbringer30000**

**Short Review**

Tea and Seto Kaiba are going to college together. Tea got an invitation to Yugi and Rebecca's wedding. So, the two of them set off to go to Domino City, Japan. When they got there Seto and Tea saw some old friends . . .

**Still During The Wedding . . . **

Yugi looked horrified as Rebecca got closer to his lips. He never kissed her before and all the news papers had their cameras ready.

So then Yugi got mad and yelled at her and said what he always wanted to say. "I HATE YOU YOU LITTLE Dumbass" Now Yugi was ready to blow his top.

"How dare you say that!" Rebecca said while tears flowed down her cheeks.

Now everyone laughed because Duke said this probably wouldn't work out.

At The So Called Reception 

When Tea and Seto got to the banquet room, they saw Rebecca and some guy her age making out. She thought this was a good make out place cause as soon as she looked to her right she saw Shizuka and Honda makin out. Then Seto looked in her sky blue eyes as she looked into his. They leaned closer and they kissed. Tea's new cherry blossom colored lipstick made her look even better. Tea usually wears make-up on special occasions and this was one she would treasure forever.

Little Blob O Mine

I just loved that. It was the best sentence ever!

In the Men's Restroom 

Seto walked in and saw Yugi crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just made the worst decision of my life." Yugi was still sad and he thought Seto was coming down with something cause he was actin nice.

"Do you need something to drink?" Seto Replied.

"No, I need a vacation" Yugi answered.

"Then how about we go home and change then go to the YMCA!" Seto was being a nice boy now!

"Alright! Lets do!"

As soon as you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious some men came in and started singing (And they were dressed as the Village People!)

Doot doot doot do diddy do do do Tum dada dum dada dum

Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.  
  
Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.  
  
Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...  
  
Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive ...  
  
That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way.  
  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...  
  
y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
  
y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Young man, young man, are you listening to me  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be  
  
y-m-c-a  
you'll find it at the y-m-c-a  
no man, young man, does it all by himself  
young man, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
  
Y-m-c-a  
then just go to the y-m-c-a  
y-m-c-a  
young man, young man, i was once in your shoes  
y-m-c-a  
young man, young man, what do you wanna do  
y-m-c-a

**At The YMCA!**

Seto and Yugi went to the YMCA and saw none other than Mai and Joey makin out. Yugi thought it was really romantic.

"Why the freak are they kissing when they don't really like each other?" Seto was really confused.

"Hi hun wassup? Are you here to swim?" Mai went back behind the club's reception desk.

"Ya we're here to swim" The two replied together.

"Taking lessons or just here to swim?" Asked Mai.

"WE ARE JUST HERE TO SWIM!!!" The two yelled again.

Then the saw Tea walk in with a bikini on.

"I am here to swim" Tea told Mai as she gave her the membership card. "And those two are comin too."

Then all three of them walked off to the locker rooms. When they came out Seto was really sexy looking in his swim trunks.

Tea's favorite song came on the speakers.

**Leave (Get Out)  
**  
  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say  
  
_Chorus_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way  
  
_Chorus_  
  
I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out  
  
_Chorus X3_

Tea started singing along. Seto was headed for the hot tub and he asked Tea "Would you like to go to the hot tub with me?"

"Eeeeewwwwwwwww" Yugi interrupted.

"Oh I would love to go with you!" Tea was really excited.

Soon they got to the pool, sauna, and hot tub. Seto looked so hot while he was resting in the hot tub.

"Tea I made a song for our goodbye." Seto said suddenly.

"Goodbye?" Tea was really confused.

"Yes Kaiba Corp needs me back for about a month or two." Seto had tears in his eyes.

"Okay." Tea hugged Kaiba as he made an eew face.

"First things first. Do you love me?"

Do Ya like the freckles on my face? Do Ya like my teeth? They're out of place. I like to think so.

Do Ya like the funnny way I speak? I don't clean my room for weeks and weeks. I like to think so. (chorus)

Do Ya, Do Ya, Do Ya love me? Do Ya, Do, Do, Do Ya love me? I, I like to think so. Do Ya, Do Ya, Do Ya love me? Do Ya, Do, Do, Do Ya love me, anyways? I like to think so.

Do Ya like the way I go all shy? I just can't look you in the eye. I like to think so. Will you stay here for a while? So I can watch you when you smile? I like to think so. (chorus)

Well, I hope I don't drive you insane, With my big right foot and my unkept mane. But I know ya love me the way I am. So I'll change my ways, If I think I can. Do Ya, (do ya love me?) Do Ya, Do, Do, Do Ya love love me? (anyways?) Do Ya love me anyways? (chorus)

"Wow! That's a nice song!" Tea was still hugging Seto.

"Maybe I will see if I can beg Kaiba Corp to still be at college instead of Kaiba Corp" Seto was getting closer to Tea.

Soon they were kissing and Yugi could have died. He thought WOAH! This is scary I thought that Tea Hated Seto Kaiba!

"Holy crap!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I thought Tea loved me but now you guys are kissing. And you are in love! Tea you never told me that you were in love!" Yugi was all shook up.

"So" Seto was his regular self again.

"Is so all you have to say! Is there something I don't know about?" Yugi was furious.

"Actually, We are in college together and we are roommates." Tea was trying to hold back her tears now.

"Eew! Why are you roommates?" Yugi was disgusted now.

"Tea and I wanted to." Seto's face turned red.

Then Seto, Tea, and Yugi decided it was best if they left the YMCA.

At Kaiba Corp 

"We need Kaiba NOW!" A shady man said to another.

"When he shows up we will take over Kaiba Corp." The man said.

"Then we will accuse him of a crime!" All five of the men laughed.

At the hotel 

"Tea I have to go to Kaiba Corp." Seto looked like he knew something fishy was going on.

"I'm coming too" Tea was determined to find out why Kaiba Corp. wanted Seto back.

When Tea and Seto went to Kaiba Corp.

"We're here!" Seto was surprised that he knew his way around.

"Seto, these dudes wanna talk to you!" Seto's secretary exclaimed.

"Hello" The first man said.

"Why are you here? I never hired anyone that looks like you!" Seto was ready to call 911.

**AN: I ran out of thoughts and this was 8 pages long! Well find out what happens to Kaiba Corp. in Chapter 7! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It has many more answers to the questions you have been asking.**


	7. GOZABURO CORP!

I Need You Now Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 7 GOZABURO CORP!?**

**By Nightbringer3000**

**Still at KC**

Kaiba called the police and they arrested the BIG 6! And Noah Kaiba, Kaiba's stepbrother, was with them on this case but he went to juvenile hall.

**At the kareyokey place**

Tea was ready she was gonna sing a song for Kaiba.

Kaiba was yelling "WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!!!"

Tea started singing

Get a load of me, get a load of you   
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you   
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you, and we're out at night   
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right   
And I've got someone waiting too

This is, this is just the beginning   
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you   
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it   
So tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up   
Finding someone else you can't get enough of   
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch   
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch   
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we are, we're at the beginning   
We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you   
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it

So tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I'd love for you to make me wonder   
Where it's goin'   
I'd love for you to pull me under   
Somethin's growin'   
for this that we can control   
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you   
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it   
So tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

When Tea finished Kaiba was SO happy and he went on the stage and kissed her!

"KAIBA! Why did you do that?" Tea was horrified and she started to sing and act as if it didn't happen.

(slam)   
Sky high!

Born to be an angel, you would never surrender (surrender)   
lovely arms and hands to hold me, you make me warm, girl (a lovely heart)   
Just look and drive me crazy, and I could scream of love   
and pain-ai-ai baby, you light my fire

(slam)   
Sky high!   
Not a troop not a dream, it's a-real   
Like a dangerous kite that you   
sky high   
It's a fantasy flight now and ever   
In my love, in my heart, in my fire

(slam)   
Sky high!   
Not a group, not a dream, it's a-real

Sky high!   
It's a fantasy flight, now and ever   
(slam)

Sky high!

Tea thought it was a good idea to leave now.

**On The way down (On the airplane)**

Tea and Seto went to the airport and got the tickets to go to NYC.

"Tea what's wrong?" Joey was sad.

"I got kissed" She was red as an apple.

"OOOHHH by who?" Joey was very amused therefore he was probably gonna spill the beans at on point if Tea tells.

"Kaiba"

"Which one?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHICH ONE!!!" Tea was all why would Mokie and Noah kiss her?

"OH! I know who. It was Kaiba wasn't it!" Then HE appeared Jake the boy that loved Tea all his life.

"Oh God I gotta run BYE!" Tea was thankful she was a 1st class rider or she would get hugged by Jake again.

**WHOOP! 1st class!**

"Hide me Kaiba" Tea cowered in her seat.

"I hope this isn't going anywhere nasty."

"No it is not Jake is on this plane." Tea was still cowering in her seat.

"WHO THE HECK IS JAKE!" Kaiba was REALLY mad.

Still on the way to NYC 

"Is Jake someone special?" Kaiba thought that maybe he was an ex boyfriend.

"No. Jake was a boy who always followed Yugi and me. He was like a stalker or something. I think he was jealous because I had all of you guys to hang out with and I never saw him with anyone." Tea looked and saw Jake and the empty seat beside her.

Jake was looking for his seat. His seat was 14c Tea's was 13a and Kaiba's was 13b.

"Oh Gawd. Jake's sitting right behind me." Tea was cowering again.

"I will go KJA (kick Jake's ass)" Seto had that grin he always had on his face.

Jake came over to Tea "Hi sweetie"

"Jake."

"Do you still love me?"

"Jake."

"Was that a yes?"

"Jake you are a **beeeep  head**."

"What did you say?"

"**You are a fuck head**"

**AN: Why did Tea call Jake that? Find out next time!**


	8. Back 2 NYC

I Need You Now Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 8 Back 2 NYC**

**By Nightbringer3000**

**Still on the airplane**

"But Tea" Jake cried.

"No buts you really are a stupid boy."

"You suck"

Kaiba interrupted "I love Tea. Jake go fall in love with some other girl."

After he said that Jake grabbed Tea and forcefully kissed her.

At The Dorm 

"Tea are you okay?" Kaiba was worried he barely saw Tea cry.

"I got a call from Joey." Tea whimpered.

"Oh no."

"Duke and Tristan . . . they . . ." Tea couldn't continue and cried her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Tea."

"I'm gonna skip class tomorrow."

"Alright."

**At class (Last Year of School 4 Tea)**

The next day Tea got a call from the principal of Dance School (Where they are at)

"Tea. Your grades are poor."

"They are?"

"Don't act stupid. You know how your grades are."

"I don't."

"Then I am going to have to ask you to leave this campus by Wednesday."

They hung up and Tea started to cry again.

At 5:00 

"I'm back hun!!" Kaiba exclaimed.

He looked around and found a message from Tea on her bed.

_Dear Seto,_

_I just wanted you to know about something important. I have been getting bad grades. I got a call from the principal today and she told me to leave the campus by tomorrow. If you get this letter meet me tonight at 7:30 in the grand hotel diner. I would like to discuss with you about if you would like to come back to Domino with me. _

_I love you,_

_Tea_

I wonder where that is? Kaiba was puzzled.

AN: I knew you needed a short chapter for a change.


	9. The Second Date

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**By: Nightbringer3000**

**Chapter 9 The Second Date**

STILL IN THE DORM 

Kaiba thought, "I have two and a half hours to find this place."

As he drove around town he got lost in the worst place to be lost in . . . Times Square.

"Hey there dude! Can you tell me where the Grand Hotel Diner is at?" Kaiba got mad when the dude told him "Gee to tell the truth that place has been outta business for what? 10 or 15 years."

So, Kaiba had to go to his last resort. Call Tea's cellphone.

Again Kaiba looked at one of the other notes Tea left in the past.

_If you need anything call my cellphone my number is:_

_(947) 593-2769_

So he carefully dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Tea speaking."

"Uh hi this is Kaiba"

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong place didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"It's called the Great Hotel Diner in the Heart of Times Square."

"I'm lost in Times Square"

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Where are you at?"

"I'm by a gargantuan TV thingy."

"Them take a right on Avenue Ave."

"Whaddy what whaddy what?"

"Oh never mind I'll come get you."

"Okey-dokey"

So Kaiba got in a taxi with Tea and they went to their destination.

AN: I am making short chapters so Joe doesn't have to take so long reading it.


	10. The Secret

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 10 The Secret**

**At the restaurant**

"Tea, I need to tell you something." Kaiba said while checking his pockets.

"What is it Kaiba?" Tea replied.

Outside of the restaurant

Seto was ready to tell Tea that . . .

AN: Tee hee left you atta cliffhanger AGAIN!


	11. The Proposal

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 11 The Proposal**

**By: NB3000**

**Still Outside**

As Kaiba got a little box out of his pocket, Tea was staring at him with a lovebird kind of gaze. 

"Will you marry me?" Kaiba asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He proposed to me!!"

"I tried" Sweatdrop

"I will. O my god. Omigod. Holy $#. I will"

"Yay! Lets kiss each other!"

"Okay"

So they stood there kissing in front of the people passing by. But one was Mokuba and Noah.

"KISSERS!! HAHAHAHAHA!" They were pointing and yelling when Noah dumped a bucket of water on them. "And they're wet too." Noah added.

AN: I guess this is a mean joke. On with the story.

Winterwing3000: You are doing good with your story I like it so far.

Kataburi: it was...interesting...i think it's great how it's like based on the dubbed.

Ma-au: it's great! but a bit confusing plesae update oki?! "Plaese and thank you!"

Thankies to all who review!


	12. Put Yourselves Together!

I Need You Now Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 12 Put Yourselves Together!**

**By: _NB3000_** aka **Mademoiselle Kris**

**At Kaiba's house/mansion**

"**You little freaks!" **Seto busted his top while yelling mean things to Noah & Mokuba.

"We're sorry big brother." They said.

"You had better be!"

In the kitchen Tea was thinking: 

_Geez Kaiba give them a break. They weren't trying to make us look bad they were having fun! I waited for this day all my life but that did not stop my dreams. _

Just then all these thing kept running trough her head. And she busted out her song

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (3x)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (2x)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough,  
enough (Echo 3x)

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I eva believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free (Echo 1x)

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (3x)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (2x)  
All the things she said  
This is not enough wa wa (2x)

All the things she said  
All the things she said

All the things she said  
All the things she said

All the things she said  
All the things she said

All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feelin' for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (3x)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (2x)  
All the things she said  
This is not enough (2x)

All the things she said (11x)

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy lookin' at me  
Will I eva be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (3x)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head (2x)  
All the things she said  
This is not enough (2x)

All the things she said (Echo 3x)

Then it turned into a kareokey session Noah and Mokuba started to sing a song they liked

Day-o, day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day-o, day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home

Work all night on a drink of rum  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Stack banana till de morning come  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day-o, day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day-o, day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home

Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day-o, day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day-o, day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home

Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch  
Daylight come and me wan' go home

Beautiful bunch of ripe banana  
Daylight come and me wan' go home

Hide the deadly black tarantula  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day, me say day-ay-ay-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Day, me say day, me say day, me say day,

"That sucked." Seto was being a meanie AGAIN!

"Okay then. What can you sing?"

"Uh… this song"

"Lets hear it."

I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

Yeah Seto! Rock on! They were all impressed.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun....

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

"But he's a man."

"Yeah we know Mokuba" Noah was concentrating on this song.

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna.....  
They just wanna,  
(Oh....)  
They just wanna.....  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna....  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun....)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

"Are you done yet" Noah said.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna....  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun....)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

IM DONE NOW NOAH! Let's all sing a song together now.

K: Are you ready kids?

M, N, &T: Aye-aye Captain.

K: I can't hear you...

M, N, & T: Aye-Aye Captain!!

K: Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

M, N, &T: SpongeBob SquarePants!

K: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!

M, N, &T: SpongeBob SquarePants!

K: If nautical nonsense be something you wish...

M, N, &T: SpongeBob SquarePants!

K: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

M, N, & T: SpongeBob SquarePants!

K: Ready?

EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

K: SpongeBob.... SquarePants! Haha.

Dododo dodo

Boy, that was so much fun!

"You've gotta put yourselves together boys." Tea said. "Because we were singing kid songs. It was fun. No biggie."

AN: This was so much fun to type up!


	13. Lets Get It Started

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 13 Let's Get It Started**

**By: Nightbringer3000**

**At Kaiba's House**

It was morning time and everyone was awake in the Kaiba household.

"Kaiba we need to get those arrangements made"

"I know! Now, Tea where is your dream place to get married at?"

"Uh . . . Costa Rica!?"

"Alright! On the beach or in a church?"

"Oh! Beach! Beach! I love the Beach!"

"Done now"

Let's Get it started! (Haa!) Let's Get it started! (In here!) x4  
Yeah!

Lose control, of body and soul  
Don't move too fast, people just take it slow  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it  
Y'all here a'body, tha Peas 'L' do it  
Get Started, Get Stupid  
Don't worry bout it, people will walk you through it  
Step by step, like a into new kid  
Inch by inch, with the new solution  
Transman hits, with no delusion  
The feelin's irresistable and that's how we movin'

"_Why _should we get it started?"

Runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin......  
Come on y'all let's get (Cookoo...Ah hah!)  
Let's get (Cookoo...In here!)  
Right now yeah' (Cookoo...Ah hah!)  
Let's get (Cookoo...In here!)  
Right now yeah' (Cookoo...Ah hah!)  
Let's get (Cookoo...In here!)  
Oww, Oww, Oww...  
Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya!!

Let's get ill, that's the deal  
At the gate a we'll bring the bud top drill (Just)  
Lose your mind, this is the time  
Y'all test this drill, adjust and bang ya' spine (Just)  
Bop your head like epilepsy, up inside ya' club or in your bentley  
Get messy, loud and sick

"Ewww I don't wanna get sick.

Y'all mount past slow mo on another head trip (So)  
Come then now do not correct it,  
Let's get ignant, let's get hectic

(yeah) Everybody, (yeah) Everybody (yeah) Let's get into it (yeah)  
Get stupid (Come on) Get it started (Come on!) Get it started (Yeah!!)  
Let's Get it started! (Haa!) Let's Get it started! (In here!) x2  
(S-T-A-R-T-E-D!)  
Let's Get it started! (Haa!) Let's Get it started! (In here!) hah!)  
(Cookoo...In here!)  
(Cookoo...Ah hah!)  
(Cookoo...In here!)  
(S-T-A-R-T-E-D!)  
(Cookoo...Ah hah!)  
(Cookoo...In here!)  
Oww, Oww, Oww...  
Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya' Ya!!

runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and  
runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and

"I _still _don't get _why _we should get it started Kaiba."

"I just felt like sayin that." He added "Good thing Mokie and Noah aren't here."

So Kaiba called his personal wedding arranger and started to make plans.

AN: Done! I'm gonna take a break from this and work on some new stories!


	14. Next Stop Costa Rica!

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 14 Next Stop Costa Rica!**

**By: NB3000**

**Still at Kaiba's mansion**

"So, Tea are you glad I made the plans?"

"Yah. I can't wait to go to Costa Rica!" Tea had never been so excited in her life. Tea's dream was finally coming true.

"We're home!" Mokuba and Noah screamed as they went into Mokie's room. And Seto followed them.

"That's nice. So, how was school?"

"It stank."

"Durr it's no fun. I had to go too."

Then Cho walked into Mokie's room.

"Your girlfriend is here!" Seto said.

"But I didn't hear the doorbell ring!" Mokie said.

"Well anyways Cho is here." Seto said while exiting Mokie's room.

"Mokuba – san konnichiwa!"

"Cho – san konnichiwa!" Mokuba replied.

"O – genki desu ka." Cho said.

"Suteki desu ne." he replied.

"So desu ka?" Cho asked.

"Do ka shimasita ka?" Mokuba questioned.

"Ashiteru Mokuba!"

"Nani?"

"Ashiteru Mokuba!"

"Kekko desu." Mokuba was overjoyed now.

"Sumimasen." And with that Cho started to leave.

"IKU NA!!!" Mokuba shouted but Cho didn't listen.

Noah asked Mokie "Howcome you know Japanese? And why did you never tell me that you had a girlfriend?

"My girlfriend taught me. And it was a secret."

"But you're 14 Mokuba!"

"It's not my fault you're 12 Noah!"

Back in the kitchen 

"I got our tickets!" Seto exclaimed.

"Cool I got all of our stuff ready." Tea said.

"And best of all it's a private wedding! This means it's just the 2 of us!"

So they went to the airport and left for Costa Rica.

AN: It's a miracle I got this chapter done.


	15. The almost last Chapter

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 15: The almost last Chapter**

**By: Nightbringer3000**

**Still in the kitchen**

"Now that we got the wedding set up, the private airplane ready, and the luggage packed, who is going to take care of the boys, Kaiba?"

"Aww man. I hate to say this but. . ." set couldn't finish what he was gonna say because the boys went "YAY!" and interrupted.

"We are going to have to call a baby sitter." Seto said.

"Aww man!" Noah and Mokie were angry now.

Then Mokie came up with a good idea. "How about we all go!"

"We just made reservations for 2 at the hotel." Tea replied.

"Then make more reservations!"

"We can't they said that their full for another 2 and a half weeks." Tea said after calling the hotel.

By the private jet 

"Bye Noah! Bye Mokuba!" Tea and Seto said before departing to COSTA RICA!

At the airport 

"Hey carumba! Welcome to Costa Rica" A guy at the airport gleefully said.

"Ya. Carumba! Leave us alone!" Kaiba retorted.

"Hey, that's not nice. Now go and be nice to that guy!" Tea said.

"He's gone now."

"Probably because you scared him, honey" Tea said.

"Did you just call me what I thought you just called me, Tea?"

"What? We're getting married. Does it matter?"

"I guess I like being called that."

At the hotel 

"Welcome to Hampton Inn Deluxe! How mat I help you ma'am?" The lady at the reception desk said with a big WOW! Kinda smile on her face.

"Uh ya. We had a reservation for 2 days in a deluxe suite." Tea replied.

"Last name please."

"Yes, it's Gardner."

"Let me check. Teresa, Ting, Or Tea."

"It's Tea."

"Okay you are in room 409 on the second floor."

"Okay thanks!"

"That will be 500 please."

"WHAT!"

"500 now. Hand it over or leave."

"Okay here you go."

So they went up to the room got everything ready and went to the wedding chapel.

At the dressing room in the wedding chapel 

"Ah. I just love this dress!" Tea exclaimed.

"Ah. I just love this tuxedo!" Seto exclaimed.

So they stepped out of their dressing rooms and kissed one more time before they were married.

"I love you Kaiba."

"Ditto."

AN: I considered this long because It took a while to think about and type up. Okay? Thanks.


	16. The Happiest Day of Their Lives

I Need You Now Seto Kaiba 

**Chapter 16: The Happiest Day of Their Lives**

**By: Me/ Nightbringer3000/ Kris**

**AT The wedding chapel**

Tea and Kaiba walked up to the guy who says a whole buncha junk and stuff like that.

"Do you take Tea to be your wife?"

"I do." Kaiba said.

"Do you take Seto to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You are now husband and wife!"

So tea and Kaiba _made out_!

Back at the mansion 

"Kaiba! Tea! You're back!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"We sure are!"

Then they _made out_ again.

"Yuck." Noah said.

"Well, at least they are married." Mokuba said as the two love birds _made out_.

"I love you Kaiba."

"I love you too, Tea, my love."

"What the heck was that?"

"I love you Tea."

The End

AN: **sniff sniff** It's done! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I guess I could make a sequel.


	17. Epilogue

I Need You Now, Seto Kaiba 

**Epilogue**

**By: Well, I think you would know by now. Nightbringer3000**

Tea and Seto lived a happy life together if you consider Mokuba and Noah's school being bombed by drunk guys and I think you know what happened, Tea almost being killed at a Japanese steakhouse by a freaky chef, and Seto going to a pole dancing place and seeing Mai naked and etc.

But the best think that happened was Tea had twins and named them Hikari and Rikku (they were girls)

And Tea lived to be 98!

But Seto died at 92.

They were such a cute couple and Kaiba Corp. burned down and became a shopping mall.

AN: That's what really happened. Thanks for reading!


End file.
